fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chance Greet! Erak Has a Taste of the Real World!
---- It was a bright sunny day, the streets were filled with crowds. Erak was running through the crowds, breathing in a fast pace, he keeps checking over his shoulders. As on the rooftop, there was something moving faster than the normal eye could see, it had a golden glow it it, as it moved from rooftop to rooftop. "Gotta... Run.... FAST!" Erak began to speed up, panting to himself. Out from one of the stores that lined up the streets of the city, A young woman stepped out, bag of sweets in her hand and she hummed a happy tune. Carwen was her name. She had come to the city seeking out her fortunes in the nearby gambling halls, something which was apparently an entertaining ordeal according to many of her guild-mates. Just as she was about to bite into one of her sugary goods, a young boy sped past her, knocking her bag out of her hand. Frustrated at first, she quickly took notice of the way the lad carried himself. This wasn't the posture of a boy who was in a hurry, this was of a boy who was trying to escape. Hoping to be of assistance, she started darting after him. At a nearby stand selling scrolls, Jacobi Bronzeson is buying a few of them for later. He takes a step away from the booth only for him to walks right into Erak's path. Lest Erak move around him he'll run right into the man. At a metal stop a young man walks out, this is Exia Rose. He sees someone step in the way of someones path. "What am I about to get myself into." Exia says to himself as he runs to try and help. Erak simply hopped over Jacobi, slapping him in the face with his tail. "SORRY!" he screamed behind him, as he kept running, turning himself into an alley way. "Damn..." Erak muttered to himself, as the golden shade dropped to the ground. And there stood Gundahar, aiming a sword at Erak's throat, but was at least three meters away. "Stop there, Kitty Cat." Gundahar said, in a more asserting tone. "You're going to come with me, or die. Your choice." "I thought running was an answer enough." Erak replied, with a scornful giggle. Gundahar narrowed his eyes. Carwen had finally caught up with the young lad, surprised that it took such a while to catch up to him. Speedy little fella, aren't ya? ''She thought. She then came to see the boy/girl/thingy that stood in front of the boy and pointed a sword in his direction. Feeling something stirring within her, she stepped forward, in front of the boy. "If you need to run, then run." she whispered to the boy as she passed him by. "Just who exactly are you? I hope that you are aware of that weapons are forbidden in the city." she spoke to the stranger. Jacobi calmly walked over to see what was going on, seeing what was clearly a confrontation he moved in close to hear what it was about before he would decide to step in. He wants to make sure it's worth stepping into the frey. Erak looked at the random person. Squeaking to himself. His plan unfolding perfectly, with this, a strong mage would be able to fend off this... Tranny? And let him run. "T-Thank you so much!" he cried out, hugging her from behind, giving out a sinister smile to Gundahar. "Get in my way lady, you die." Gundahar pointed the sword at Carwen, his eyes glowing a hue of pink. "Do you want this?" he asked. "Your sword is not all that impressive." She spoke as her frame began to become covered in dazzling and crackling aura of "Divine" energies. "Give me everything you got. Let's see if you can put up much of a fight." Gundahar's body began to crackle with golden energy, he went forwards with great speed, hopefully faster than her eyes could see, he aimed the sword straight, thrusting forwards, aiming for Carwen's abdomen. the coat flickered around Carwen as the stranger swiftly approached her. She was quick, she had to admit, but nothing that she could not keep up with. She brought her hands up and clenched them together. As the stab came, it never had the chance to pierce anything. The coat of divine magic stopped the sword from harming her, beyond the force that accompanied it. However, it made her flinch, ever so slightly, giving her the momentum to bring her hands down, boosted by '''Divine Propulsion', bringing her fists down with a heavy blow if it were to land. Jacobi simply watched the fight, he moved over a bit as to be behind the small person and the girl helping him. Ready to move in if the need came. It seemed that the boy was being attacked and was just doing his best not to die. Exia watches from behind Jacobi. "what's going on?" he asks. Gundahar takes the hit full on, his head going down a little bit. "You hit... Hard." he admitted with a soft smile. "But, if that's all you have, then I'm afraid you will never beat me." Gundahar said, while activating his shadow magic, a shadow engulfing Carwen, as it slowly faded, Gundahar was gone. "IN YOUR SHADOW!" Erak screamed to Carwen. A sword flew out of the shadow towards Carwen, from her shadow, going at extreme speeds, as Gundahar hopped out of the shadow, ON FIRE, jumping high onto a roof, holding a spear made out of fire, the heat scorching the building by him. He dropped down, aiming the spear at Carwen's face, hoping to pierce her face to shut her up. Her voice annoyed Gundahar, admittedly. The swords edge bounced off of Carwen's "coat" as it came. Carwen was quick to make an attempt at a kick to Gundahar's exposing frame, but narrowly missed. She made an effort to keep her eyes fixated on Gundahar, the flaming spear giving him dead away. Carwen turned to face him, his flaming spear coming towards her at rapid speeds. In the last considerable moment, Carwen caught the spear in between her palms, her Divine Dragon's Coat protecting her from the intense heat that it radiated. Pulling at the spear, she pulled Gundahar towards her, going in with a fist to his gut, hoping to knock the air out of him. Gundahar caught her hand, smiling. "Nice try." he reared his hand back, hoping to punch her bicep, to take out use of her arm. Being as close as she was, Carwen did not have the time to react at this current time to Gundahar's assault. If Gundahar remained keen eyed, he would notice that the strike phazed through the dragon coat, unlike the flames and sword. The strike landed hard on her upper arm, sending a pressure of air around them in a pulse. Carwen Flinched but she held strong. "Good punch. Got any more?" She asked before using divine propulsion on her feet to make a flip, her foot coated in "Divine" light. "Divine Dragon's Tail!" "Shit." Gundahar took the hit, and flew into a building, he spat out some blood. "Damn, that hurt..." he said, smiling. He dropped down, bowed to her. "Let's start this seriously now." he said, grinning. Carwen gave a slightly cocky smile. "I had hoped to learn your name, but I suppose that good ol fisticuffs willhave to do. "Shinseiryū no Hōkō (Divine Dragon's Roar)" she cried out and she breathed out a great beam of "Divine" Dragon slayer magic. The beam traveled faster than what most people could comprehend, and if it missed, it could tear the constructon wide open. "Amplify, Defence Times two!" Gundahar cried out, his golden aura hardening around him, the roar came into contact, the aura began to crack as it ripped around him. He took the full blast, without much but a couple bruises, and scratches. "Speed, times two." he said. "The name, Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, I am the Immortal Killer." he appeared behind her, aiming a punch to her quad, to try and cripple her speed. Carwen would have been able to intercept the attack that came her way, when one particular word stuck out to her, catching her off-guard and thus rendering her unable to retaliate. The punch landed against the back of her theigh, causing her to fall down to her knee. "Gundahar?" She muttered, just loudly enough for the lad to hear her. A multitude of propulsors appeared across her body. She used these to dash away from Gundahar, putting a few meters between them. She could still stand properly on her leg, though she would have to admit that she felt slightly sore. "Girlish appearance, questinable gender role and your name is Gundahar?". Suddenly, Carwen looked anything but pleased. "Oh, laddie, things just got real." In that moment her muscles began to flex and her nostrils flared up. "If what is said is true, then I'll have to step up a notch." She spoke as her whole body suddenly became covered in silvery scales and her hair turned into a golden hue. "Let me show you the might of the Divine Dragon." she said as she dashed forward in comparable speeds that Gundahar just traveled with. When she stood a mere few feet away from him, she channeled the light into her palm and crushed it. "Divine Dragon's Hail Shot!" Carwen cried out and thrust her hand forward, sending out crackling bits of divine light at him like a shotgun. Gundahar's Temporal Eye and Touch Sensory Magic aided him into weaving past the Divine Dragon's Hail Shot, with only a few scratches, it hit the wall, blasting it open, he reared a punch towards her leg, in the same spot, to kill a dragon, you must first cripple it's wings. Her legs, for Gundahar, resembled these wings, which were her speed. "So you know me?" he asked, in a curious tone. He would ask "Where did you hear of me?" afterwards. Carwen took the blow without moving as much as an inch. The scales served to greatly protect her from the impact, but she remained impressed with how much power the young lad possessed. She used her divine propulsors to dash upwards, hovering still in the air, glaring down at Gundahar. "The young lad/lass/thingy who nearly killed a king? Word spreads. But If I am to be honest, I heard it from a dear friend of mine. Maybe you know her? Satura." She growled the name. THe teeth extended and grew sharper her eyes, cone like skeletal structures extending form the back of her head. "Divine Blaze Engine!" She cried out, the two propulsors at her feet growing in colossal size, threatening to consume Gundahar where he stood. Gundahar practically disappeared, appearing on the roof. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SATURA?!" he screamed, then covering his mouth, he was losing his cool, this isn't good. Carwen scoured the area for Gundahar when his voice suddenly cut through, giving her his direct position. Carwen maintained a stoic expression as she shifted her gaze ever so slightly as to make sure that the other young boy was still safe. When she had affirmed it, she returned to Gundahar. "What sort of woman would it make me if I didn't know the name of my own da-" Carwen interrupted herself. Instead of continuing her line of dialogue, she began to dash forward, hoping to crush him with her Divine Dragon's Iron Fist. Gundahar caught her fist, it brung up, he was glaring her down. "You're... Her... MOTHER?!" he asked, in disbelief. Carwens eyes flared up as she went for a follow up kick. "Never said I was!" Gundahar caught her leg, with his free hand. "You were about to say it, now tell me, is she your damned daughter?!" he asked, his eyes glowing radiant. Carwen groaned. "Well then, here's the answer..." She spoke as she suddenly used her propulsors to spin at a rapid speed, twisting herself out of Gundahar's grip and soared up to higher "grounds". "Yes, she's my daughter. Or, well, not yet, but soon." she mumbled the last part. "However, it does not change anything. You wounded her, caused her grief and pain. I will not tolerate that, not from anyone!" exia jumps between Gundahar and Carwen. "stop this at once!" exia says looking at Gundahar. Gundahar put his sword up, swinging, setting off a trail of pressure, fizzing towards Exia. Exia summons one of his Mech blades and blocks it. *what this about?" exia asks with a smile. Gundahar was intrigued, not many Mech Blades can stop his Sword Pressure. "What's your name?" "Exia Rose,Gundamdroid and you are?"exia says. "Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, second in command in Othrys, right next to the King. An assassin of great wonder. One of the best." he bowed, with his dignity intact. "Now, do you still want to fight?" "want to fight me like this or in own of my true forms?" exia asks. "True form." it was a simply answer, for a simple question. "very well" exia says as he goes blade v 1. "ready?" his voice is more robot like now. "I am. You strike first. And they say chivelry is dead." he chuckled. "Right!" Exia says as he attacks with his neck blade. Carwen dashed forward and grabbed hold of the blade. She offered him an annoyed smile. "Pardon me, excuse me, bet the two of us just so happened to be in the middle of something. So if you'd kindly do me the favor to SOD OFF!" She cried out and tossed him away. Carwen turned her attention back to Gundahar. "Now, where were we?" Stops in the air and lands and walks over. "Sorry but I'm not leaving." Exia tells her. Gundahar tilts his head, he sheathes his sword. "Well, I wonder how this is gonna end up." he sits down, watching the event unfold. Carwen sighed, some of her draconinc feature receeding. "You, don't move. This shouldn't take long." Carwen spoke to Gundahar as she turned to face Exia. "You are quite bold to think that you can come between me. I can only imagine that you do not know who I am." Erak sat next to Gundahar, offering him some candies. Gundahar accepted, and began to munch on the candy, watching, both of they're eyes were big and bold, it was like a movie to two like-minded individuals. Carwen heard the slight crunching sound of someone chewing on candies, She turned her head and aws astounded to see that Erak and Gundahar were both standing beside eachother, casual as one could be, sharing treats and staring at them like it was some sort fo grand performance. Carwen shook her head. "Ok, what the bloody hell is this? One moment you are being chased, the other you are sharing treats and enjoying the show? What is going on?!" "let us fight miss." exia says. Carwen turns to Exia, fury blazing in her eyes. "Shut it!" She shouted as she turned her attention back towards the two boys. "Now explain, what is the meaning of this!" Erak swallowed his candy, almost choking. Then took a moment to re-catch his breath. "We just wanna see this fight, is all." he shrugged. "don't talk to me like that miss." exia says. Carwen turned her attention back towards Exia, marching up to him and got right up in his face. "Oh, no? And who are you to stop me? You are barely worth my time to speak with. Now get out of my face before I grind YOUR face into the ground!" "you can try miss but i'm not human" exia says. "Neither am I, so get away from me!" She shouted as she pushed him away from her so hard that he smashed into a building. gets up laughing. "being a gundamdroid really helps" exia says. Carwen raised a brow. "A droid? Better get back then before I turn you into scraps." "you think so?" exia laughs. His laugh was what sent her over the edge. In a moment's notice, Carwen dashed forward, divine propulsors at the back to further enhance her speed. Her hands glowed brightly cyan as she approached and her fingers grew claws of Divine Light. "I'm gonna recycle you into a soda can!" "you can try." exia says back flips. Exia slammed into the wall that stood right behind him, "Did you forget there is a building behind you, moron!?" Carwen shouted before she delivered three quick slashes to his frame, leaving deep cuts in his arms and chest. she then spun around, her leg now ablaze with divine energies and slammed her foot into Exia's chest, sending him crashing through the building and away fro, view. Exia appears again but glowing red and punches Darwen then the eye can see. Carwen dodged the strike that came her way, much thanks to her enhanced abilities due to her draconic transformation. She grabbed hold of the wrist of Exia and threw him up into the sky, leaving him wide open fr her next incoming attack. "Divine Glass Mode. Divine Glass Dragon's Roar!" She cried out as a colossal beam of divine glass made it's way towards Exia, ready to shred him to pieces. Exia flies out the way with great speed thanks to his boost. Carwen turned her head, redirecting the roar to pursue Exia in his escape. Carwen had no intentions of letting him off too easy. Exia smiles as he flies higher. "Nearly there!" Carwen continued tilting her head, allowing hte roar to approach him closer and closer. It had now reached the point where the roar was starting to tear away at his feet, grinding away is shoes and the soles. With a sharp twist, he was engulfed by the powerful roar, shredding away much of his clothing adn grinding away at his frame. She ceased her attack as Exia began to fall to the ground. As Exia falls he enters his blade V 2 form and lands on his feet. " Is that all?" Carwen groaned at his comment. "Seriously? That's the line losers use in order to try and goad their opponents on. Stop talking and just fight me. that's what you wanted, right? You know what? Why don't we just skip the pleasantries and just get right up to pase? Enter your strongest form right here, right now." "Very well." Exia says entering blade V 3. "There we go." She said while smiling. "You'd better not hold out on me now. Time to finish this up. Divine Glass Dragon's Claw!" She cried out and went in for a swift assault of four strikes with her extremely sharp clwas. "Fly my blades!" Exia yells as he blocks with his only sword as his four flying blades attack her. As Exia countered one of her strikes with his sword, Carwen effortlessly went in with the three other, cutting deep gashes in the armor of her target. As if that wasn't enough, they all left weakening stigmata's on her target, weakining his armor for the next attacks and also empowering those which would come next. As the four blades aproached Carwen she cried out: "Divine Glass Dragon's Coat!" and a shene of divine glass took form around her, blocking the swords without fail, letting them bounce aside. "To quote you, little tin can: Is that all?" A shade of black zipped past the swords, and the attacks, Gundahar grabbed Carwen's wrist, twirling her around, making her stagger around, then axe kicked Exia, took his sword, disarmed him using his Forbidden Flame Arts, Demon Flame, and then spun around, locking his wrist to backhand Exia into barrel rolling in mid-air. He stopped, breathed in and waited there. He looked at Carwen. "Done, are we?" he asked, in a polite tone. Without much effort, Carwen tore her hand from Gundahar's grasp. "Not so much fun to stand by the side, is it? I guess I should thank you for interfering. It was getting quite dull." "I would say, how about we continue our match?" Gundahar chirped, he looked quite excited, as Erak was trapped inside of a shadow ball. "Let us continue." Gundahar looked... Different, he was in some sort of armour, with red crystals floating around his neck in a fixed position. "You strike first." he chuckled. "Hm, never would have anticipated that them boy who broke my girls heart would prove himself a gentleman. Well then, let's see how you keep up with an immortal." Claws still active, she allowed the draconic features to once more spread across her body, shiny scales taking form as well as a tail and a pair of wings. "Let's have some fun." She said and dashed forward, spining round madly thanks to her propulsors, delivering a frenzy of sharp cuts. Gundahar simply began to duck around, backstepping, before he was to hit the wall, he would put himself on an angle, and step to the side of Carwen, with relative ease, to the open area again, his footwork was elegnant, with his twinkle toes, the light steps were graceful to watch, Gundahar was just teasing Carwen as of now, since he wasn't using any magic, expect for the Shadow magic on Erak. "I'll defeat you without magic, I need to keep my skills sharp." he said, with a smile. Carwen spun in place, redirecting her trajectory towards gundahhar's direction, spinning rapidly like a dazzling blue shuriken. In a moment's notice, she was once more before Gundahar, a cocky smile upon her face. "Then you can never defeat me." she spoke as she went in for yet another slash. Gundahar narrowed his eyes, reacting almost as fast as if he had his magic activated. He used his wrist to smash into hers, almost as if parrying her, then punched her in the stomach, going into a boxing stance, he gave a right hook, and a left hook, and then southpaw uppercutted her. Causing her to go up into the air. He jumped up, axe kicking her down, hard enough to begin to crack her 'divine' layer of glass. "Boo yeah!" The dust raised from the ground upon her imapact. The ground shivered and buildings rumbled. The dust cleared, and in that crater stood Carwen, not a single scratch upon her scaled form. The cracks on her glass coat repaired itself with her influnce, regaining her full defenses. "You're good, no dismissing that. BUt you are not quite there yet, lad." She called out. In her left hand she summoned forth a spear of divine light, and in her right, a hammer of divine glass. In the blink of an eye, she threw her spear towards Gundahar, soaring through the air, aimed to pierce his shoulder. Gundahar activated his Amplifer, focusing on one spot, his defences, the spear simply bounced off, but made him spin around a few times. "WOAH, THAT WAS FUN!" he got up, dusting himself off, then, like a golden coat of magic, his defence was buffed up as well. "Now, we're fair. Let's go, see who'll crack first." Carwen suddenly disappeared from sight. Gundahar searched te area for just a moment untl he layed his eyes upon the spear. Carwen hovered beside it and once more she held it in a throwing fashion. "Sounds like a deal." She threw it once more towards Gundahar. He drew his katana from it's home, using his blade to hit the spear on the head, downwards, it went inbetween his legs, into the building behind them with a loud crash. Just after Gundahar landed his parry, Carwen disappeared once more and reappeared in front of Gundy. She took this ample opportunity to deliver a blow with her hammer to the chest. Even if he were to block this assault, there would be a pulse resonating from the hammer which would surely deal some considerable damage to Gundahar. Gundahar took the sheathe, used it to semi-block the hammer, then twirled behind Carwen, for the pulse to be blocked out by her. He then stances up, into his 'Gluttonus' stance. "Three thousand slashes of gluttony." coating it with Demon Flames, he began to slash at her, the flames were 'eating' away at her magic coat. If the flames were to touch her skin, they would instantly ingulf her with flames. Carwen remained confident at first, but everything soon dawned upon her when she quickly heard the sound of multiple cracks taking form. With the last few cuts, Gundahar broke through her coat, and made cuts against her scaled back. Her body burst into demonic flames. Her divine propulsors vanished as she cried out in pain. She writhed in misery as she plunged down towards the ground once more. Gundahar put out the flames, and put the Katana to her neck, pushing slightly for blood to come out. "Do you admit defeat?" he asked. "I am known as the Immortal Killer." he added, with a smirk. Carwen rolled around, and as far as Gundahar could see, his sword hadn't even made a scratch on her silvery scales, and neither sot nor burns were visible upon her supposedly scorched body. He face had a disappointed frown upon it. "Aw, why'd you do that? It felt nice. it tickled." she whined. "HURRY UP!" yelled Erak, from the shadow orb. Gundahar coated his fingers with the Demon Flames, then began to tickled Carwen, tickling people to Gundahar was hot, and cute, thus, he enjoyed it to the fullest. Exia gets up back in human form. "Damn" Carwen couldn't stop it. She just started to burst out laughing, as if all her worries had suddenly melted away, she allowed herself to simply enjoy the tickling sensation. She could easily cease it if she just desired. Simply thickening the scales would do the trick, but she didn't. She just rolled about and laughed to her hearts content, wishing that he did not find Hotoke's secret spot. "What the?" Exia asks. Gundahar climbed on top of her, he kept at her, tickling her everywhere on her body. "Why you doing that?" exia asks. Carwen's eyes suuddenly burst wide open. She steeled herself and ceased her laughter and rolled around, pinning Gundahar beneath her. "Ok, it was all fine and dandy up until that point. Let me make one thing clear. No one but Hotoke have permission to straddle, sit on or mount me. Got it?" Gundahar blushed, his face totally flushed. "C-Could you uhm... G-Get off...?" he asked, his voice shaky. His voice was like a girl's, it was so high pitched. "P-Pwease?" he tried to cover his mouth, but his inner cuteness bursting out from him. "C-Carwen-Sama..." he said, looking away from her. "n-nya~" he blurted out without trying. Carwen's brow shot right up in confusion as to what was happening to the so called Immortal Killer. She was just about to ask what was the matter with him when she felt something. Something hard and pulsating. Something whichmade her blush like it is nobody's business, activating her Propulsirs to send her hurtling into the sky. She hovered over and landed beside Gundahar, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ok... Um... Don't tell Satura that '''that '''happened with her mom, ok?" Gundahar covered himself. "L-Let's stop fighting now..." he said, blushing a wild red. While Erak was laughing his ass off, then tore open the Shadow Orb with his cat claws. "DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! OH MY GODS" he burst into laughter. Carwen coughed. "Yes, yes, very amusing, little lad. Perhaps we can move on from that now?" She implored of them, wanting to forget that such a thing had just happened. Erak got up, breathing rapidly. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna go." Gundahar got up, whipping out his Katana. "You're coming with me, joining Othrys, and learning that God Slayer magic. You'll be extremely powerful." he said, with a smile. "A military asset." he nodded. "Come, or I force you." "I am not like my Father." he grunted. "But, with the power, you can kill him. An unkillable deity, killed, by you. Wouldn't you like that...?" exia gets in the way. "leave him be." exia says to gundahar. "Out of the way, Bucket-bolts." Carwen spoke as she marched up towards Erak. "You won't stand a chance against that boy. He is out of your league." "Yeah, I know." Erak said, frowning. "Please, Erak, Godfrey The Silver King will find you, we could end him together! You could become an Exalted One, think about it." he added. "You'll be treated like a king." "Why do you nag?!" Erak asked. "Because, it's only true, you have an innate ability to learn any magic you can! Learn God Slayer magic, you'll be unstoppable. You have huge magic reserves, you could take out anyone... Even me..." Gundahar added. Erak's ears perked up. "don't call me Bucket-bolts and I could take him." exia says. "Hardly." Gundahar scoffed. "Now, will you?" he asked Erak.